


Unexpected Contentment

by BubblegumDays



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort fic, Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy, I haven't written these bastards in like 2 years, It's very generic, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Probably a little OOC, They get a dog, Wholesome, but it's cute, i can't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumDays/pseuds/BubblegumDays
Summary: -Phil seemed to understand it all too well, the telltale signs of indecisiveness he'd known him far too long not to recognise "So... Can we keep him?"---Phil comes home one afternoon with an unexpected delivery and Dan is conflicted.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 14





	Unexpected Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it isn't too bad TwT

Conflicted pecan eyes remained locked onto a singular fixed target, only flickering away momentarily towards the man who stood just off to the side before returning once more, swimming with a rather flavourful concoction of disbelief, bewilderment and reluctant affection.

"Hey, Phil?" He spoke rather mordantly, almost snide but seemingly fraudulently so, holding back on something as his line of sight once more landed upon the lanky figure also occupying the room, meeting his giddy cerulean gaze as he gestured vaguely towards what he had formerly been fixated upon "Why is there a dog in our living room?"

"Well... umm..." There was an almost childlike quality to the way he was behaving, not quite able to keep entirely still in either excitement or unrest- it was hard to tell, possibly both, weaving his fingers together in front of himself in some vague attempt to stop from fidgeting "He's just so cute and- and he was staring at me like he wanted- no, needed me to take him home..."

"Jesus christ, Phil." Dan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand he'd formerly had outstretched, taking yet another glance over to the creature who'd now gladly hopped up onto the couch and curled up there to have a nap. Dan may have been a tad irritated, but he certainly wasn't blind, that dog was cute "We don't even have anything prepared to look after him."

"I'll go out and buy some stuff- the shops shouldn't be closed yet." There was a silence that Phil seemed to understand all too well, the telltale signs of indecisiveness he'd known him far too long not to recognise, clearly trying to cash in on that being the case "So... Can we keep him?"

"...Fine." Dan sighed, yelping slightly in surprise as the older practically leapt over to embrace him, squeezing him just a tad bit too tight before realising his mistake and slacking a little, muttering a quiet sorry as they parted just enough for their gazes to meet, fond and loving no matter how cynical one may have been trying to seem "You know I hate you, right?"

"Aww, that's so sweet." He mocked, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to his pale cheek, younger not quite able to hold back his smile or a slight chuckle, wiggling his arms free to hold him back, hiding his face as if it wasn't obvious by now that he was equally as happy about the new addition to their household "I love you, you being mean can't change that."

Dan grumbled something under his breath, pulling back once more to weakly scowl at him, scrunching up his nose as he at least tried to act disgusted yet still reciprocating his gesture with one of his own as he planted a kiss to his idle lips before mumbling a quiet "I love you too."

"Now get to the shop before we actually starve the poor thing." He huffed, pulling away from the embrace to once more feign irritancy, turning his nose up at him as the other laughed at his antics, wandering over to collect his wallet, mask and keys from where he'd left them.

"Alright, alright, try not to burn the house down while I'm gone." He chuckled, composing himself at least a little as he stood in the doorway, not quite able to pull himself away from the warmth and familiarity of the inhabitants of the living room, coat and shoes still unadorned and downstairs.

"I'm not a toddler Phil, the house will be fine." He rolled his eyes, wandering over to sit on the couch beside the sleeping dog, careful not to startle him despite the careless way he'd walked over there "But umm... Stay safe, okay?"

"Of course I will." Phil scoffed, expression soft and tender as he remained tethered in place, magnetized if you will "I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Phil" And with that, he slipped out down the hall, absence soon followed by the vague sounds of him struggling to put his shoes on and the front door closing behind leaving Dan with only himself and their new, yet to be named dog.

His gaze would wander down towards the fluffy bundle in question who was occupying their sofa, cautiously reaching down to pet him, perking his little head up sleepily to look up at him with his cute face.

Maybe it was Phils attempted reassurances, or maybe it was just the general presence of a dog at all, but he couldn't help but feel almost content. They were gonna be okay, and he wasn't quite sure how or why he was so sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not have actively engaged in much dnp related stuff in the last couple years, but I didn't stop out of spite, I still love them with my whole heart and I hopefully always will.
> 
> Also, I completely blame whoever brought them up in kp last night for this. I remember who it was I'm just not mean like a certain someone who I sure hope doesn't know this acc exists-


End file.
